Big Time Disaster
by MeganJane
Summary: When Logan leaves, Carlos yells that he can't come back. He wishes that Big Time Rush - or his friends - had never existed.
1. Chapter 1

"I've already told you." Logan said as he hauled his suitcases through the flat. ''I'm moving on. Going to more serious things. Really, did you think we'd make it? It was Kendall's dream, not mine.''

Kendall, James and Carlos stood sadly and grimly. ''But, Logan,'' James began, but Logan shook is head. James carried on anyway. ''But Logan. Gustavo says we're halfway there. He says hes proud of us.''

''Yeah. Whatever. Didn't you notice he calls us dogs every five minutes? He doesn't give a stuff about us, you know that. He wants the money, he wants to be famous. He can have that with you three." Logan said.

''But we'll never see you again.'' Kendall said.

''I'm counting on that. This band... its never gonna make it. Sorry, guys. But I'm out. I've told your Mom, shes cool with it,'' Logan said to Kendall. He turned to face the others. "All you have to do is tell Gustavo and Kelly and forget about me. Easy, right?"

Carlos stared at the floor, silent. One of his best friends... gone. He didn't care anymore. He gritted his teeth in anger.

''Yeah? Well beat it, Logan. I don't care. If you won't even _stay_, then get out. Get out of this flat and _never come back_!" Carlos yelled, as Logan slammed the door shut behind him. Carlos breathed heavily, staring at the door, fury in his eyes.

''Carlos.'' Kendall said, touching his best friends shoulder. ''Carlos, hes gone. Its over. Hes not coming back."

''Good.'' Carlos spat. ''Good."

''You don't mean that,'' James murmured.

''Yes, I do.'' Carlos said, his voice raising. ''I hate him. I _HATE_ him! How could he just leave when everythings within reach? I can't believe him. _I HATE HIM_!'' Carlos flung open his bedroom door and fell onto his bed. ''I hate him.'' He muttered one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"He what?'' Gustavo yelled, thumping his fist on his desk.

''He quit.'' Carlos said bitterly.

Gustavos face was turning red. ''What?'' He repeated.

''He thought we weren't good enough. He said he wanted better things in life than to hang out with us. Hes gone home, Gustavo. He's not coming back.'' James looked at the floor.

''What, so your a trio now?'' Kelly asked.

Gustavo sighed. Kelly glanced at him. ''But what about Griffin? He's expecting a _new song _by next Monday." Kelly said.

''We need to get him back.'' Kendall decided.

Carlos snorted. ''I don't want him back. Didn't you _hear _what he said about us? He said we're not worth his time!"

''Carlos, I know you don't like him now, but he's our best friend, no matter if he doesn't want to be ours." James said softly.

''I can't believe how pathetic your been!'' Carlos shouted. ''Logan doesn't want us." Kendall and James flinched at the sound of 'Logan'. Carlos saw and barked a laugh. ''Oh, is he too precious to be called by his name now?''

''Carlos, shut up. We know your upset, but-"

''I'm _not _upset! I don't miss him one bit!" Carlos yelled, though deep down he did. He ached inside, but he wouldn't admit that for the world. ''I'm glad hes gone!''

Kelly and Gustavo raised their eyebrows. ''Carlos,'' Kelly said. ''Calm down!''

''Why should I? I hate you all! I wish none of you even existed!" Carlos screamed, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos woke up early, and quickly released that his wasn't in the Palmwoods. Mainly, because, this was his bedroom from Minnesota.

''Oh God.'' Carlos almost yelled, and he charged out of his room. Where was the swirly slide? Katie? James? Kendall? He almost thought 'Logan', though he wouldn't be there anyway.

''Oh no. No, this wasn't what I meant,'' Carlos said. His Mum began to come up the stairs, but Carlos couldn't face seeing her. He went back to his room and slammed his door.

He knew what had happened. _I hate all of you! I wish you didn't even exist!_ Carlos felt sick. Kelly, Gustavo, Katie, James, Kendall... maybe even Logan. All gone. Big Time Rush - gone. Everything.

Would Kendall or James remember him? Maybe even Logan, if he could track him down? Kendall was the closest to Carlos, his house down the street and around the corner. Carlos grabbed his helmet, and charged out of the front door. His heart was thumping as he ran down the road, cars beeping angrily at him.

He soon arrived at Kendalls house, and rang the doorbell and waited. Kendalls mother opened the door and smiled sweetly at Carlos.

''Hi. Is Kendall there?''

Kendall's mother blinked. ''Who?''

''Kendall? Wheres a beanie? Your _son_?''

''I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong house..."

Carlos gulped. Oh, no. Kendall didn't exist. So neither would James... ''Is Katie there?''

''Oh, yes. Katie!'' Kendall's mother called. Katie bounded to the door. ''Katie, I gotta talk to you!'' Carlos said, seizing her wrist.

''Erm... hi... Carl?'' Katie said uncertainly.

''Carlos.'' Carlos corrected her. ''Carlos. Don't you remember me?''

Katie blinked. ''Should I?''

It was silent for a few seconds before Katie's face lit up. ''Oh, yeah!''

''What? You remember?'' Carlos gripped Katies shoulders.

''Yeah, you live down the street!''

Carlos drooped. ''Hm. Yeah, I do.'' Carlos sighed. ''Erm, do you know James Diamond?''

Katie blinked again. ''Should I?''

Carlos sighed deeply. ''What about Logan?''

Katie's eyes lit up. ''Oh, Logan! I don't think you wanna go near him.''

Carlos looked at Katie. ''Why?''

''Hes a right nutter. He claims he was in a band, Big Time Rush, run by Gustavo Rocque, but I bet even Gustavo doesn't know what hes on about.'' Katie said.

''Where does he live?''

''38 Maple Grove... are you OK? You look like your gonna pass out.'' Katie commented.

''I'm fine... 38 Maple Grove. Got it. Thanks, Katie,'' Carlos said, and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos rang Logan's doorbell and waited impatiently. After a few minutes, Logan opened the door. Both of them gasped, and practically leaped onto each other for a hug.

''Oh, Carlos! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't even believe I left! God, I've missed you!'' Logan said.

''Oh, Logan! I've done such a bad thing. I wished that Gustavo and Kelly and James and Kendall didn't exist but you weren't in the room so it can't have applied to you so there was no Big Time Rush and Katie doesn't remember me because she only knew me through Kendall and Kendall's _Mom _doesn't even know who he is and James doesn't exist, and your the only one there and I miss you so much and I'm sorry!'' Carlos said in a rush.

''Come in,'' Logan said. ''I can't believe it. Theres _no_ Kendall? or James? Oh, Carlos, how could you do that?''

''I don't know! I'm really, really sorry! But your smart, right? You can find a way to reverse this, right?''

''Maybe. We just first need to figure out _how _your wish was granted." Logan explained.

''So what do you think?'' Carlos said.

''What time was it when you granted this wish?''

''About eight o' clock at night."

''OK, so its November, so eight o' clock would be dark. Aha, it was a shooting star!''

''But shooting stars don't work. My sister wished for a pony and she got a cat.'' Carlos frowned.

''I don't know, but thats the best solution we have right now, so we're gonna stick with that. Come on, we should go up to my room to figure more out.'' Logan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos spun impatiently in Logan's swirly chair. ''Are you done yet?''

Logan sighed, peering up from his laptop. ''These things take time, Carlos.''

''But its almost been five minutes!''

''Patience." Logan said, looking back at his laptop. Carlos spun around in a full circle once again. _Logan's got a weird room_ Carlos thought. _Full of posters of earth and calenders of the stars. I have posters of AC DC and Guns and Roses, and calenders of hot girls in bikinis on motorbikes._

''Aha!'' Logan said, making Carlos jump.

Carlos staggered off the chair and ran to Logan. "What? You've found it? Yes, I knew you could, buddy!''

''No, I haven't found a solution,'' Logan frowned.

''Oh.'' Carlos sat back down. ''Well that sucks.''

''_Every century on the 6th of November_,'' Logan read. "_A shooting star shall pass through North America to South America, and will circle the world twice before it goes for another century._"

''So?''

''So, you made a wish on the 6th of November, which was yesterday, that your friends didn't exist, right?''

''Right."

''So, if you involve simple physics and the 67YG theory..." Logan began muttering to himself, whilst Carlos stared at him blankly and waited for Logan to crack it.

''The shooting star goes around the world anti - clockwise, all the country times changing by 0.09% as it travels, which means 8 minutes, so Carlos said around eight o' clock, which could mean anytime between 7:38 and 8:38... and if this time is increased by the time the earth spins..."

To Carlos, this was absloute gibberish. But Logan was slowly on his way to figuring it out.

''- Which means that, the shooting star will appear again on the 10th of November!" Logan said.

''Yes!"

''At Rocque Records, where you saw it,'' Logan finished.

''Oh. Well that sucks."

''Which means we gotta get to Rocque Records," Logan said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Its likely for you to forget, but I spent the last of my money on a rainbow hockey helmet. I don't have the _money _to go to the Palmwoods or Rocque Records!" Carlos said.

''Well, we have four days until we need to get there. We could raise money. Look, it says here, '_Teenagers - £455_' and thats each. We can sell stuff, do car washes, flip signs... actually, forget that one. But we can work for people? Even babysitting for calm, delightful children who don't complain? Look, I'll search jobs on here,'' Logan began to type on his laptop.

''I don't have much experience," Carlos admitted.

"Neither do I. I flipped signs and babysat for twenty minutes. But we can do this, Carlos." Logan said. ''We _need_ to do this."

Carlos nodded, and tapped his helmet. ''Lets go."

Both of the boys began to search for jobs. It took all morning and most of the afternoon to find a job where you didn't need experience, but finally Logan found one working at a small cafe and Carlos found one working at a foot massaging parlour.

"Remember,'' Logan said before they both left to start their jobs. ''This is for Big Time Rush."

''Big Time Rush," Carlos agreed, and they both set off to start their jobs. Ten minutes later, Logan arrived at the small cafe on the edge of town. _You can do this_ Logan thought._ Do it for Kendall and James and Gustavo and Kelly._ He entered the small cafe, and saw the manager lurking behind the till.

It was a women, but had whiskers on her upper lip. She was around seventy, and Logan almost sniggered as it reminded him of Jame's grandmother. Then he bit his lip. James... he had to do it for him.

''Hello, I'm Logan. How are you?" Logan greeted the women as he stepped inside.

"I'm fine," The women said in a sharp tone. "Never better," She barked. "I'm Ms. Care, and I'm the owner here at Lucy's Cafe,"

''Oh, are you Lucy?'' Logan asked.

''No questions!'' Ms. Care shrieked. ''_GET TO WORK_!"

Meanwhile, Carlos was having a worse time over at the 'Happy Feet - Full of Loving Care' shop. He hadn't realized that most of the people that came here were over a two hundred, and had ancient, cold feet.

_Oh, come on!_ Carlos thought as another elderly couple walked into the shop. _This town must be crawling with them_.

But they had to do it for their friends - and they knew that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Four hundred, four hundred and ten, four hundren and fifteen..." Logan rapidly counted the money that was on his desk, both of Logan's and Carlos's pay check. Carlos breathed deeply. Would there be enough?

''Four hundred and sixty pounds." Logan said.

''Five quid change! Dibs," Carlos joked. "Right, so now count up your pay check."

"No, this is both of ours put together." Logan explained. "Only one of us can go to the Palmwoods again."

Logan and Carlos stared at each other from across the desk. What, they had to choose who would make the wish that would change their lives forever? But what if that person did it wrong? Screwed it up? Then what would happen?

''You go, Logan." Carlos said. "You go to the Palmwoods again. Make the wish. I have, you haven't."

''Carlos, _you _go. You've made the wish, so you can go. I'll give you the money," Logan pressed the wad of notes into Carlos's hand. "And you go. The flight leaves at 9AM tommorrow. You can get a ticket when your there. Pack light. I'll see you when Big Time Rush is back,"

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, you will,"

That night, Carlos began to pack. He didn't need to take much. If this wish worked, then he would be back living in the Palmwoods anyway, with all his clothes there.

He grabbed a spare helmet, a few jumpers and jeans, and zipped up his bright orange suitcase, and made his way to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

"You got everything?" Logan asked in his ear through the mobile he was holding.

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"You sound like my Mom. Yes, I have everything."

"Alright. Have a good flight, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you, man."

Carlos had bought his ticket from the check - in desk an hour ago, and it was stucked safely into his hoodie pocket. Now he was in the cafe, sipping a hot chocolate and staring at three girls from across the airport who were almost as beautiful as the Jennifers.

He had an hour before he had to catch his flight, so he was in no rush. He sat at the table, waiting the small plazma TV that hung above the counter. It briefly mentioned the shooting star, saying people had 'made regrets by seeing it' and are heading back to LA to make the wish again.

_Could all passengers for the LA flight please make their way towards boarding thank you._

Carlos grabbed his hot chocolate and began to walk towards the boarding desk. His suitcase was somewhere in the plane right now, so he didn't have to worry about that. His thoughts were already filled up by the shooting star. He practised in his head what he would wish.

_I wish I could have my friends back? I wish everything was back to normal? I wish that everyone is back?_

After going to the boarding desk, Carlos staggered through the airport, through to the cold outdoors where the plane waited. Taking a deep breath, Carlos climbed up the steps which led to the aeroplane doors.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos made a noise of disgust and edged his aeroplane food to the edge of his tray. It looked like a thumb, though when Carlos asked, the airline lady kindly replied that it was mushroom.

"Can I have a coke please?'' Carlos asked, wanting the wash the foul taste away. That did _not _taste like mushroom where Carlos was concerned.

"Of course," The airline lady replied, Karen by her badge, and scuttled off to go find Carlos a coke.

Carlos stretched in his seat, cracking his knuckles. This hadn't been an easy flight. The man next to him was eighty, with no teeth and snoring in Carlos's hear. On his left their was a screaming baby with arguing parents. Behind him was a little boy angrily kicking Carlo's seat and screaming.

_We will be landing in ten minutes. Please relax until we land and we hope you had a wonderful flight._

"Relax?'' Carlos said under his breath. "Yeah, whatever."

''Heres your coke, sir," The airline women said.

Carlos unscrewed the bottle and peered around the plane. There was a boy who looked like Kendall in the furthest corner of the plane, but this boy had no beanie, and made a rude sign with two fingers when he spotted Carlos staring.

Carlos rolled his eyes and turned back around. His dessert was set in front of him. Curiously, he peeled back the wrapping to see some kind of yellow ice cream with peanuts on top, with a layer of... what even was that? The passengers had different desserts, so whilst the passenger next to Carlos was sleeping, he quickly swapped desserts around.

"_Much better_!" Carlos thought as he tucked into his plain vanilla ice cream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Logan, I'm here," Said Carlos into his cellphone. "I'm just outside the Palmwoods. I'm going to rent an apartment,"

''Yeah, but your not famous, are you? Not anymore."

''Bummer." Carlos muttered. "I'll just have to stay at the Woodpalms across the street."

"The Woodpalms?"

"Hotel for the un - talented,"

"Well thats mean,"

''I know, right?"

"Look, just book a room and _make that wish_!"

"I'm on it."

"Good look, kiddo,"

"I'll need it."

As Carlos approached the hotel, he read the sign above the door. _Woodpalms - for the un - talented._

Carlos booked a room, and quickly realized how different this room was to the Palmwoods. The bed had ciggerette stains on it, the curtains wet with condensation. The light buzzed and eventually popped, so when it was finally seven o' clock and Carlos was waiting for the star, the room was pitch black.

Suddenly, the shooting star shot past the sky. Carlos quickly closed his eyes.

_I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!_


	11. Chapter 11

"I hate you! Don't ever -" Carlos stopped short. Logan! James! Kendall! Katie! Mrs. Knight!

"James! Kendall!" Logan and Carlos yelled at the same time, jumping on the boys for a hug.

''Er, hi." Kendall said.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but theres no need to fuss," Jame said, flipping his hair back.

"Its not your handsomeness, you idiot! Everythings back to normal!" Carlos cried, hugging Kendall and then James.

"Weren't you just mad?"

"Moment passed," Logan laughed. "I aren't _ever _gonna leave, OK?"

Suddenly Logan and Carlos stared at each other. "Gustavo!"

They both ran out of the apartment building, with Mr. Bitters shrieking "Don't run through my lobby!" behind them.

The boys charged through Rocque Records before hunting out Gustavo, with 'Yard Squirrel' playing in the background.

''Come here, my tubby little manager!" Carlos cried, jumping on Gustavo.

''What the - what? Get OFF me! What do you _dogs _want?"

"To be hugged!"

Gustavo sighed. "Whats wrong?"

Logan and Carlos looked at each other. "Nothing. We have everything we could need right here,"

The End


	12. Chapter 12

I hoped you liked my first Big Time Rush story. I know it mainly just involves Carlos and Logan, but I'm planning to write a story about Kendall and James next.

So, thanks for reading my story and I hope you hear lots of me in the future!

- MeganJane x

P.S. Heres a little taster of my next story!

Love is stronger than words.

"James," Kendall said. "She'll dump you anyway!"

James stared at his best friend in disgust. "Some best friend you are," He spat. "I_ love _her. She's my whole life,"

"You said we were you life! Big Time Rush was all you ever wanted! Remember? You do, don't you? Deep down? You know that _you _where the one who tempted me into this. You want to destroy what you created? Fine. Just close the door on your way out," Kendall shouted.

James's eyes were slits. "See you never," He said, and left.


End file.
